The Wanderer and The Hero
by Blasianeko
Summary: Helia Nanako, age 14 and Hailie, age 14 both stolen in different dimensions to attend the school of good. What will these two girls do to get put? To leave with their hearts in one piece. Find out in Helia's new adventure. I watched the other students smile. I sat there with my purple eyed friend on my side, he held onto my waist. "Well leave, I promise" he whispered and held on.
1. Chapter 1

Helia: Hi!

Charles: Yo, something going on?

Helia: Of course there is something going on!

Charles: Whatis it?

Helia: New type of Fanfic! It has new OC's too

*dances around in a geeky way*

Charles: *spechless*

Helia: I don't own Any characters accept Belladonna Harris, Carter Grayle, Charles Dunoires, Helia Nanako, and Brent (Lucy, fredrick, haze, blunt, catie)

Prologue

I am screaming for someone to help me get the old man's daughter back. I ran through Townsville as fast as I could. The young girl looked frightened and terrified that she couldn't fight bacI finally reached the kidnapper, but the child was gone. He approached me and showed his mask. An eerie mask that scared me to when my dark skin paled. My Brown eyes widened when I felt something hard clobber my head and I blacked out.

:Before:

"Blossom! Wait up please!" I yelled as we flew throufh the sky, she responded with a smirk and flew away. They left me alone on anoher patrol. GREAT FRIENDS YOU ARE. I sighed and went on wih it. "Nothing seems out of order" I say when somebody responds "Talking to yourself again?". It was Charles Dunoires, a boy from my school, he flew up to me and said "That to me shows weakness" and smirks. "Sorry, can't hear bs right now" and I zoom off leaving him floating. Stopping to see what happend, I saw a shadow taking a child and ran after it.

Now Charles POV

I was dumbfounded to here that from Helia, so of course being me, I ran after her. Well, floated, when I found her, some thing had her and the girl named Princess Morbucks its hands. The thing looked at me with an approving look. Then, signaled a bird of some sort to take me. I tried to use Helia's hidden sword from her Flute staff, but forgot only she can summon it from the sheath. Also, I am pretty sure hat I blacked out after the thing hit me hard with something.

I woke up in a weird looking world with a beautiful castle and a dark and violent one. I saw multiple things happen. I saw the kid who bullied Helia and Blossom next to me, I think his name was Sakamoto something? Anyway, he was squirming, yelling for me to help him. I ignored him to see if Helia and Morbucks was okay. Then I plummeted to land.

Princess POV

I was in the claws of some bone built creature and the girl next to me was knocked out after I through a shoe to get her attention. Really, a shoe knocked you out. I mumbled to myself until I saw a gorgeous castle in Pale to deep blue and Sakura Pink. I squealed "I am soooo going to that castle" And then turned to see a drab, eerie castle. The colors of blood and pitch black stained it. " The girl next to me seems to have been ugly, She had brown eyes and dark skin with long legs. She looked like a wannabe, " Keep trying to be me whoever you are" I bark at her, "Princess. Is that you?" she says. "It is me, Helia" then she knocks out again. Oh God.

No ones POV

Helia and Princess were dropped into the schools. Princess tried to grab Helia and switch spots, but the bird bashed her away. Helia plummets to the ground unconsciously, and landed on gorgeous flowers. Helia woke up to feel a hand on her chest. She screamed when it moved and fumbled to get up. A girl arose from the ground to reveal a beautiful and graceful princess face. Her hair was white with a faint hue of pink. She stared at the girl who she had touched, and smiled. "Hello, my name is Belladonna Harris, you are?" she said in a calm and childish voice." I-I'm Helia Nanako" it is Townsville once more. We stared ateachother for a while and got up from the flowers to be greeted by pixies. She was astounished on how many there were. Hekia walked into the beautiful castle and found pictures of princesses who graduated, warriors and animals. Then a Seven foot nymph looked down and gave her a card.

_ Helia Nanako Purity 27  
_

And some more stuff. She walked around the school until a pixie pushed her in line, and was lead to a theatre from how it looked. Belladonna seemed to have kept an eye on Helia throughout his time. "This girl is interesting. She is a reader built like a under average girl, but you can see curiosity creep into her eyes since we got here." Belladonna sat next to Helia and tried to make a conversation, sadly Helia was to into thought to notice The doors cracked openand evil looking children come in quietly,some rather loud and ferocious. Helia saw Princess with a handful of them gawking at her.

She sat down with a look of disgust the saw Helia, she glared. The others made faces, yelled and screamed at he princesses who are called Evers. "Those nevers need to calm down, we lost I heard once during the Circus. And it is not a long walk over here." she said laughed until she heard a door open.

Helia didn't need to know who or what came out after hearing these few words "They are out" or "They are magnificent. Pathetic, it is boys Helia rolled her eyes. She saw a tan boy with flowing gray hair, who seemingly was a five on her scale. Hen another with Blue and black electrifying eyes, who was a six, then she saw Charles. Charles has a uniform withhis C initial embroidered on it, with his famous " I am higher than you all" face on. He made I contact woth her and softened his gaze, slowly getting closer to her as he walked. As he walked, the pher boys fout with anoer blonde student who Helia didn't find fond of him. As she looked up on stage, Belladonna tapped on Helia's shoulder, she pointed at a boy with a mischievous smile and sincere caring eyes of Pink. His hair as well was tinted with hues of pink. His skin was unflawed and his face wasn't too chiseled. Belladonna told Helia "That boy, is my brother"

Helia: Okay then

Charles: You admit you were looking at me

Helia: *blushes slightly* N-No

Belladonna: ~U~ yeah right

Helia: BELLADONNA!


	2. Chapter 2

Helia:*seriously tired*

Carter: *slowly wraps arms around her*

Hi Helia: AHHHHHB *JUDO FLIP*

Carter:AHHHHHH *Thump*

Helia:Sorry, so sorry

Charles: Lol

Brent: *walks in half naked*

Helia: Faints

Belladonna: Helia!

Charles:So I can beat these idiots up, Helia doesn't own anyone other than me, Brent, Lucy, Belladonna, Carter, and Beretta minors:Haze,Bruce and Catie, Lucy

ALL: RUNS! *Helia wakes up*

Second Day Brent POV

I tried to get close to Helia and Bella but that stupid flock of girls who follow them wouldn't stop staring at me. Charles is being bombarded with questions about his relationship with the girl who can free people. Carter is just staying away after the Princess incident, leaving me with an opportunity to talk to her. I took this chance and made his way, and fell over a foot.

Beretta POV

I can't beleive my adorable Helia is here and is being targeted! I see my friend's brother is here after I chased him and Cole. Cole was sleeping because of a perfume incident and now my other cute toy is here! I strutted up to the boy whose eyes were a faint pink, he looked shocked and stood up. "Hello, my name is" but I didn't let him finish. "She is ours and I will watch over her" I said sternly. "I am a friend, can I go please" he said, he walked around me and trued to catch up to Helia. No one POV As Brent ran, so did Carter and Charles.

The boys stopped to see why the girls did, only to see a demon stare them in the eye. Helia stared at it, and toyed with it, while Bella watched dumbfounded. Helia sent the demon away back to Nevers in the grass where she strutted with defiance and yanked them out. They yelped as they flew to the ground. "What do you want with me" she asked (sorta) and they ran away. Bella sighed and asked to leave the scene, Helia obeyed. Charles ran torwards her again, to be stopped by a group of girls. Carter had disappeared so it left Brent there. Just standing and smiling with hints of blush fill in his cheeks.

His sister had to be friends with her. Charles talked his way out of the girls to be stopped by the bell that says ir is time to go. Luckily, it was lunch and time for catching up. He wasn't the only person, Helia ran around and left Belladonna to sit with random girls to find Charles. When they found eachother, it was when he found Carter. The two boys glared at one another as Belladonna came to Helia with Beretta. The groups stared eachother down, except for Helia and Charles who walked to lunch. "So how is being a princess?" Charles said as he ate a mutton. "Okay. Though I see why they all can't fight. All they think about are boys and beauty. And they speak to animals."

Helia responded eating a tri-tipped sandwich. They spoke like this all lunch until Princess pushed Helia again and sat closely to Charles. "Hi hun, did you miss me? No need to worry though, I will be good once she goes bad" Princess said glaring at Helia who had enough abuse for the day. Helia picked up Princess by the collar, and moved her to the opposite side. Princess just looked into Helia's cold and dark eyes for awhile. "So how is the food? It looks like good food" Princess said in a shakey voice, since Helia was still calming down. She couldn't helpt, she got really irritated by her. Just her luck, Princess's gang appeared and so did Helia's. Belladonna looked upset when she sat down and as quietly as she could ate her food. Lunch wasn't fun anymore.

Boys ONLY(Boys POV or what the guys do)

We trudged through to the groom room to get ready where we ran into a flock of girls. The girls were blushing red so we flirted with them for awhile then Brent walked in. Carter followed, whining about how they have been so busy with those girls that they haven't been able to talk to the girls they wanted took their shirts off to jump into the pool and show off their abs until they saw four girls at the pool. Girls time We walked into the Groom Room to swim and relax. Belladonna and Helia planned to swim, so if you figured Beretta out, she picked their swimsuits. Helia wore a pink, white and purple swim shirt and a bikini bottom. Her shirt was cut mid range to show her six pack, and it had musical notes decorating it. Belladonna wore a full swim suit that was decorated with flowers and silver. Her body waa showed off through it. Beretta had her bikini decorated with an emerald color and guns. They enter the pool and stayed there for a while. Bella and Helia made each other nicknames based on how they placed in their own little games and Beretta watched to just watch. As she saw the time, Beratta rounded the girls up only to see three boys with one of their noses covered, another with his mouth open and the last looking grateful. Helia gave them a concern look and walked over, but Beretta tackled her back into the pool. Belladonna laughed and exited the room.

Fourty minutes after

(No ones POV)

The group headed for the forest to see Lucy. She was singing about her favorite couples in the group saying she majorly shipped people. As they made there way through the forest Lucy suddenly stopped. She turmed around an announced "From here you will partner with a boy if you are a girl and boys with girls. You guys will try to find me" and she ran away. Helia started to shake to everyone's suprise, only to see Princess making her. Princess walked to Charles and forced him to go with her, then Carter tried to talk to Helia when Beretta kicked him to Belladonna. Belladonna gave glares to Beretta who took Bruce and walked off. Helia partnered with Brent and left after. In Brent and Helia's group, they walked in silence, They thought they spotted Lucy so they ran. Brent tripped from his face being too red and fell on Helia. He blushed harder to find out where he fell. Helia looked up to see Brent's face in her...chest.

She stayed still and felt her body growing hotter and hotter, until she felt as the sun has engulfed her. Brent felt like the red rose in a blue patch, he got up and sayed sorry for over ten minutes. Helia just walked next to him and looked for ms. Lucy. Helia looked at Brent who was smiling his dashing smile, he had opened his eyes and saw her face the shade of strawberry and her eyes staring at he floor. She fiddled with her fingers and Brent just kept smiling. Along the way, Brent pointed out areas she might be at, while Helia thought of areas she thinks her students will least expect it. The duo ended up staying for an hour until finding Lucy, who was in Helia's least expected spot. Lucy was in a cute, little pond with sprites dancing on the glassy sheen. "Congratulations, you are the first to find me" Lucy announced, and the duo were forcefully pushed together into the pond. Helia emerged from the surface and Brent in hand exited. Brent saw BD and Carter who ran to help them. Helia congratulated them and theyall high-fived. They were sent back to the castles and plopped on the ground. "Helia" Brent moaned in his dorm, only to be looked at by his dormmates They stared as their pink-eyed friend hit his head and woke up. "Owww" he yelled, he stared at his roomies, and gives them a weird look "what".

They laughed and yell "WE GOT A LOVERBOY!", Brent turns into a strawberry, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. "N-No I am not!" he yelled and this happend to reach Helia's ears from the girl' dorm. She leaves her room to see what's going on and knocked on his door. "Who is it?" one of the boys said, "H- Helia, is Brent in there? I heard him yell and I got nervous" she replied. Brent wasthe color of a beet, he told his friend to say he was taking a shower, but they had something different in mind. " Do you want to talk to him?" "Yes, please" "Okay". They open the door to reveal Brent and three other gorgeous boys. She walked in nervously and over to Brent, who was covered under blankets, to ask "Are you okay?". He said nothing was wrong and she left. The other guys looked at him like he missed a good chance, he brushed it off and fell a sleep. Only to be greeted by a memory with his most thought of person.


	3. Chapter 3

Helia: Sooo bored

Everyone: for the last time, stop complaining!

I own my oc's and no one else

Next morning

Charles felt like he zoomed through classes with a whole bunch of 1 and 2's. He saw Helia and jump hugged her. "Hey hottie" he said and she rolled her eyes and replied with a giggle. He kept going on about how easy the classes were. She would say that talking to animals was easy, but not being able to fight was hard. She complaoned about all the boys who appeared and the crazy lady who wore a swan suit and how she got a one and two in the class, The two reached the silent hall for breakfast, which was quirt suprising, until they saw Duke, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Brick and the gang.

They walked slowly away until the girls pounced on Helia. The boys gave a dissapointing look to Charles who was taken by group of girls. At that exact moment, Belladonna walked in and Cole did too and grabbed Helia to speak to Brent and Carter. Blossom pulled on Helia's arm, it became a pull off Helia's arms contest. Brent came to her rescue and asked them to stop, he put his arms around her and walked off. The two walked awkwardly leaving the ppgz and rrbz hanging. Belladonna looked at the new kids who fell from the sky then at Helia. "Are they friends?" Helia sighed "Yes" then Charles agreed.

Buttercup POV

You are kidding me, Helia is surrounded by hot dudes and she didn't take us! I was stuck looking the city for those two for 4 weeks, and they were with hotties. As I was thinking, I ran I to someone, who was on Blossy's list. "Sakamoto!" I yelled. He looked stunned and glared at Blossom, we walked off to see Helia sleeping again. The boys around her were a bit jealous of Beretta's lap. That pink-eyed and silver haired one came over and talked to Beretta, while Charles and Carter made small talk. Belladonna was speaking to Cole and my friends walked off. I was left alone.

No ones POV

Lunch ended and the girls went to Animal Communication. Since Helia hasn't been to class due to the human incident, she had to catch up. She spoke to them with her best and striked 1 once more. Belladonna got a outstanding 1 in Beautification, and Beretta in Princess Manners. They walked to their forest groups, and saw their favorite blonde in one, the hard and tough black head and Blossy. "Hi! We were enrolled" and they jumped like kangaroos to eachother. They traveled in twos again and were to find an azure gem in the forest, luckily Helia found one, so Brent took it from her hands and yelled "Come and get me if you can". Helia ran after him yelling to stop but he ignored it and tripped. She tripped over a vine and saw her face getting closer to Brent.

They paused and looked at eachother. They were on the ground, Helia was on top of him as he held her in his lap. She jumped back and had the gem in her trembling hand. "Are you insane! " she screamed, "We rely on eachother, not scare the crap out of one another." He paused to get up and walk into the forest. His face was pale to see her angry eyes, the tempature turned from a calming warm to an icy cold. He hid in the forest trying to sort it out when she came up to him and sat down. "Sorry for yelling she said in an embarrased manner. He looked up and stared her in the eyes. They changed back to a warm color and the two got up and walked. Wow, she has a whole other side.

Brent grabbed her hand and kept her close, which made tempature go up. They ran into Belladonna who was choking Carter. Belladonna stared at Helia who was prying her hand from Brents. Belladonna let go of Carter and hugged Helia and rambling about her being her sister. Helia looked confused as Brent hid his face and yelled at Belladonnam finally letting go. The group s finally returned as the first groups. They sat down and saw Princess and Charles walking out, Charles looked exhausted while Princess looked happy. She came over to Helia and sat right next to her. The group sounded like the wind, silent. She talked to Helia about how much she wanted to hurt BC for attacking Charles and how she got dirty. Helia ignored it to watch ms. Lucy move the water of the pond. As days passed, the groups got close and Helia hung around the ppg's and Belladonna, Cole and Beretta. They all laughed abput what they wanted to do with their abilities getting unlocked today. "I want to make food come put of my palm" Blossom said? "Well I want to mess around with the animals" Bubbles replied. "Cole, what do you want to do?" Beretta asked, "I want to build things" she said. "Hey guys" Helia said, " What is your ability" they said

Blossom: Fire summoning

Bubbles: Water manipulation

Buttercup: Plasma powers

Cole: light powers thingy

Beretta: Gun summoning

"what about you Helia?" they said in unision, she was silent then whispered

Helia:Summoning

"How, when, why" "What!" "Now way" the girls kept saying. Helia showed them, she lifted petals from the floor and started a small tornado. Then somehow summoned a spirit of some sorts and it obeyed her very command. The boys walked in the room straight after she was done, looking at amazed faces. The group went to class and stayed seperated to do an boys were to find the princess and he girls could use their abilities. In the end, Charles caught Helia fter she took out three femal nevers and one ever boy, everyone else was out Helia was given a 4 while Charles a 1 for being the only one.

A few months later

They all sat down afterwards and held their right hands out. Everyone watched their hands get a key stuck in there and twist heir bones a full 360 degrees. Helia's finger glowed in a pale purple and stayed that way unlike the others, except Brent, Charles and Carter. Who all smiled and looked at ms. Lucy. She gave them all books to learn spells and Helia tried a rain spell on Carter. It worked so he chased her around yelling as she laughed. Belladonna cracked the book open and unleashed a wind strong enough to take her brother's shirt off and used it on everyone. It became havoc and Lucy Warlworth joined in. The next week, they were all given companions,

Blossom:Dog (Bree)

Bubbles: Snow Bunny(Briar)

Buttercup: Shadow cat(Narcy)

Beretta: A harpie( Ashli)

Cole: Tanuki(Marge)

Helia: Kitsune(Noire)

Belladonna: Fairy(Spri)

Brent: Silver back wolves(Shane, Cane)

Charles: Dragon(Dimn)

Carter: Falcons(Lu and Carmen)

Brick: Eagle(Rule)

Boomer: Air shark(Big B)

Butch: Ram(Ron)

The boys animals kept going to rub against the girls legs (except for BC who was rammed into Butch) Brent used his vector ability to pull Helia towards him in secret, though her kitsune stared at him and usually said through her face "Watch it" and would walk away. It took weeks to get their animals under control, and Princess's Hydra chased Helia around, so Helia's Kitsune kept burning it or sending heat waves at him. Beretta's Harpie bullied the boys companions so those people usually argued. Bubble's bunny was adored by the other girls. Buttercup taught Narcy how to steal candy, and Cole got Marge to shapeshift into her to go to Beautification. Dimn was always in Helia's arms and he enjoyed it, so when Shane and Cane came along, he was mad. The little companions competed for affection. Noire was liked by the girls just as much as Briar, with her soft tails and adorable big eyes, she was a success.

Helia POV

One day, Helia walked to class and was surrounded by Shane, Cane and Dimn, They were arguing again. "She likes me more" Shane and Cane said in sync. "She looks like Master's old friend. We will protect her" they said. This caught Helia by shock. Does Charles miss Cole? That cannot be it, wait maybe it was the girl I met in Townsville. The one with dark skin and the same eyes, just filled with mischief and curiosity. She was shorter but not smaller than me. She smiled a lot and she was smart, just not genius smart. She helped me when my belt moved to her. She took the bite of my members and their counterparts when she was trying to save me from a demonic spirit that was aiming for her. She left Townsville and I wanted to see her, I met her again at the airport when she was leaving. That day, I saw her genuine smile, one with her nerdy perfection, it was bright and soothing. She gave me her favorite charm and left. I felt tears swell in my eyes from remembering that it might have been her plane.


End file.
